sonicxseason4fandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 3:precure is born part 3
After changing in the girls' bathroom (much to Kyon's embarrassment; lucky it happened to be empty at the time), Haruhi and Kyon make a run back to class. Following the break, Haruhi drags Kyon out of the classroom and barely stops short of the rooftop terrace. Haruhi says, "HELP ME." Kyon asks, "With what?" "With my new club!" "Why should I help with you idea? You tell me that first." "I'll go secure a room and members. You go get the chartering paperwork." "What kind of club are you planning? A base for Pretty Cure?" "One, why does that even matter? Creating the club comes first. Two, you could say that. Find out what to do before school's over. I'll find a room before you can say PER UN PUGNO DI DOLLARI. Capisce?" Haruhi lets go and skips down the hall as Kyon watches and rubs his ears. "I didn't say yes or no yet…" ---- (OP: "Bouken Deshou Deshou? (cover version)" by Emma Watson) ---- Today's episode: "The Girl Who Read Bradbury! Cure Extraterrestre is Born" ---- Haruhi runs the full distance to the cultural department clubhouse. She scours for a room to use for her new club's activities. She finally finds a good clubroom in the Literature Clubroom. She opens the door. A voice says, "Enter." She walks in and finds a humanoid figure obscured by shadows. The figure looks like that of a girl judging from a shape resembling a sailor fuku like Haruhi's. The figure asks, "What do you desire?" Haruhi says, "I'm a former member of your club, and I was hoping to use this room for club activities. "Of course, I'm probably going to effectively merge your club with mine, since your club is sparse on members as it is and is in danger of closing." "What do you intend to do in the long run?" "If that happens, I will have basically saved your club. You will be my third member, myself included." "Go ahead. But please, whatever you do in here, let me read. Number one, this is the Literature Clubroom, what did you expect? And number two, I like to read." "OK! I'll introduce the other guy after school. See ya then!" Haruhi dashes out. ---- Meanwhile, Kyon is reading through the student handbook concerning the rules and regulations on operating a club. Haruhi runs to him and asks, "What have you found out so far?" Kyon says, "We're going to need three more members, as well as a faculty advisor, name, responsible party, and club activities which lead a productive and active school life. "Based on future activities and performance, the administration committee may promote the club to a research society. Until then, the club doesn't run on school funds." Haruhi asks, "And how do you expect us to meet these quotas?" Kyon says, "We could take care of the member requirement by randomly asking people to let us use their names. "A faculty advisor might be hard to find, but you could always use deceit. The name just needs to be something inoffensive." "And as for the responsible party?" "You." "Is it that obvious?" "But I'm willing to bet your club activities aren't going to adhere to the policy of leading a productive and active school life." "Screw you, you shithead. Random naming of names? Now that's just tacky! I wouldn't even approach your buddy Taniguchi if my club's existence depended on it! "Kunikida, maybe, but definitely not that punk Taniguchi! And Ryoko Asakura? She's got too much on her hands as class president. "And I'll be damned if Taniguchi himself offered to join my club and I didn't say no. Watch." Taniguchi had appeared and settled next to Kyon. "Hi, Haruhi!" Haruhi mutters, "Get lost, you asshole." "No, seriously, I want to join your club, whatever it is." "Not telling." "What if I did know?" "I'd still say no to your offer to join my club, even if it was to get me to reconcile with you. NOW PISS OFF!" Taniguchi just stands there. Haruhi bellows, "I SAID PISS OFF!" This sends Taniguchi running off with his tail between his legs. "See? I told him." ---- Fast forward to the final class. The bell rings, and Haruhi grabs Kyon's arm as he grabs his bookbag. She dashes off with him. "Where are we going?" "The clubroom!" She runs Kyon past a bunch of students. The camera navigates accordingly, dodging students left and right as it goes down the hall, down the stairs to the first floor, and out of the building… …before going into a different building and going upstairs there, only stopping at the door of the Literature Club. "Here." haruhi opens the door and pushes Kyon in before entering herself. The room is large, with a long table, metal chairs, and steel bookshelves. The shadowy figure from before is reading a hardcover edition of The Martian Chronicles by Ray Bradbury. Haruhi says, "This room is now our clubroom!" Kyon says, "Wait a second. Where are we?" "The cultural department clubhouse. The art club and wind ensemble have the art room and music room, right? "Clubs and societies without specialized clubrooms wind up here, in the old shack. This is the Literature Clubroom." "So this belongs to the Literature Club." "But the third-years all graduated last spring, putting it in danger of going under unless it gained new members. And this is the first-year who joined." "Then the club wasn't cut, right?" "It might as well have been. She's the only one." "What about her?" "She said she's fine with it." "For real?" "I ran into her here during lunch. When I asked her about using this room for my club, she said go ahead, just let her read. I guess you could call her an oddball." The shadows fade around the girl, revealing a cute, flat meganekko with pale skin and a stoic expression. "Yuki Nagato." Kyon says, "So Nagato, she's planning on turning this room into her own personal HQ. Is that still OK with you." "Yes." "Well, but, it'll probably be a huge bother." "Not really." "You might even get chased out." "Go ahead." Haruhi says, "Well, there you have it. Be sure to meet in this room after school from now on. And you'd better show up or it's the death penalty!" Kyon asks, "What about the paperwork? And the name and club activities? Why don't you figure those out first?" "That stuff will all fall into place later on. First comes the members. We need at least two more, who rest assured I'll find in no time. I happen to know of someone fit for this club." ---- *EYECATCHES* ---- We finally get to see Fujiwara, and he's exactly the person you'd expect. He's obscured in shadows. He says, "Everything is going according to plan. Soon my enemies will be all together, so there won't be a single one left when I'm through with that pack! "Everything falls into place. Everything falls…" He pushes a button. A metallic insect-like creature shows up. Fujiwara fires a gun at it, and the laser bullet, encoded with the latest instructions, hits the creature. The creature, having received its orders, flies off to its destination. ---- As Kyon returns home, he's greeted by his sister, Akari. "HI KYON!" Kyon asks, "Did you intake too much caffeine today?" "Uh-uh! I'm just always this excited to see you, Kyon!" "As excited as Haruhi. She's on a diet of caffeine, so it seems." Kyon trudges up to his room. ---- That night, as he's sleeping, Haruhi (who had changed out of her pajamas and into her T-shirt/shorts/tights ensemble) opens his window and comes in. She turns on the light. Kyon screams. "AAAH! IT'S TOO BRIGHT! WAS THAT YOU AKARI!?" Haruhi sharply goes "SSSH! Quiet. Do you want your family to think I'm a stalker?" "Uh, no, but that's what you're trying to let on." "Screw you. Anyway, I've come to impart serious news. Apparently, the video store I frequent is under attack by the evil forces of Fujiwara." "I don't know what videotapes you get there, but they're probably science fiction given your penchant for the weird." "Come on!" With that, Haruhi drags Kyon out of bed, and he manages to turn the light off before Haruhi yanks him out of his own room. As this happens, Akari shows up and opens the door. "Kyon?" Akari runs to her parents' room. "My brother's been abducted by some weird girl who claims to be a magical girl!" Mr. Tanigawa yells, "Seriously, I'm not in the mood for lies! Now go to your room and get back in bed!" Akari hastily obeys before her father can ground her for disturbing him needlessly. ---- Meanwhile, Kyon (still in his pajamas) and Haruhi reach Ozawa's. Everyone's in a panic. An Ujasukus is causing trouble at the store. Kyon and Haruhi burst in. Haruhi yells, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?" The storekeeper says, "Some huge metallic insectoid is wreaking havoc throughout the store. It's already chased my customers away, toppled several shelves of videotapes, and messed up my hairdo!" Haruhi yells, "This is unforgivable! Kyon, you're going to help me check and see if the tapes are all right!" The two check tapes for a few minutes and verify that all of them are all right after that nasty tumble. Haruhi says, "Shit, man, you really need to sit behind unbreakable glass or something, you know? "Anyway, none of your tapes are damaged. They just took a tumble, that's all." The storekeeper says, "That's good." Haruhi drags Kyon outside and into a nearby alley. Haruhi pulls out her henshin device and asks, "Where's yours?" Kyon says, "I left it home. Sorry." "Not if I have anything to say about it!" With that, Haruhi pulls out a second henshin device and tosses it to Kyon. "Don't forget it next time. Enemy action can happen at any time, at any place." The two yell, "Pretty Cure! Paranormal Power-Up!" As Haruhi transforms, her hair lengthens back to its original length and turns a lighter shade of brown, called chocolate. Her yellow hair ribbon is retained. We see a red frilly top appear, similar to that worn by Cure Black. A red bow appears in front, fastened by a gold clasp. As the camera moves down, jean shorts form on her, followed by short wrist-length white gloves. As she moves her hands up her legs, red thigh-high stockings appear. Finally, white boots appear on her feet. As Kyon transforms, his hair lengthens a bit and gains a red tint to it (though not becoming completely red). Lasers wrap around him to form a similar top to what Cure Dio is wearing, only colored brown and sans bow, and also with edgier shoulder pads, as well as dark brown shorts. Short brown boots form around his feet, and a red visor appears over his eyes. "The God Cure is the protector of the universe! Emissary of light, I am Cure Dio!" "The Key Cure is the password of the universe! Emissary of light, I am Cure Chiave!" Cure Dio performs a backflip and lands on her feet. As she displays the metal horns and Cure Chiave outstretches his open palm, the two proclaim, "SOS! Pretty Cure!" The Ujasukus turns its attention to the Cures, who are this time almost pummeled in about a minute. Cure Dio in particular is paralyzed from the waist down after a spinal cord injury incurred from being tossed hard against a wall. Cure Chiave lifts her up under the arms, but as soon as he lets go, she collapses again. She says, "Shit… how am I expected to fight like this?" "You won't have to even be like this!" Cure Dio asks, "Who are you?" The figure in a white Tron-style jumpsuit and face-obscuring helmet (accompanied by EVO) leaps down from the rooftop and lands in front of the battered Cures. "The Alien Cure is the newcomer of the universe! Emissary of light, I am Cure Extraterrestre!" A laser shoots toward Extraterrestre as she performs an acrobatic leap to dodge. When she lands, she poses in a crouched position and proclaims, "SOS! Pretty Cure!" Cure Dio says, "Uh, Cure Extraterrestre, if you please, I'm paralyzed at the moment. Is there any chance you could heal me so I could help you take that terrorbyte down?" Cure Extraterrestre says, "I appreciate your will to help, but I work alone. But do not think for one second that I will not heal you, because I will heal you, Haruhi Suzumiya." Cure Dio asks, "How did you know my name?" Cure Extraterrestre says, "I know everything about what I am dealing with at the moment." Then she faces the terrorbyte and stares it down. "Spiriti cattivi andatevene, perche io vi schiaccerò! PRETTY CURE DATA ALTERATION!" The terrorbyte is disintegrated into crystalline particles which then vanish. Cure Dio says, "Holy shit…" Cure Chiave says, "You're telling me." Cure Extraterrestre then bites into Cure Dio's upper arm as well as Cure Chiave's upper arm to anesthetize them. Then she mutters something before exiting. The two Cures awaken shortly afterward, and Cure Dio manages to get back on her feet. "I can move again! This is wonderful!" Cure Chiave says, "Good for you. Compared to you I didn't take much damage, but I still took quite the beating." "I guess if you can't accept that you're going to be injured a lot in the line of duty, you're not fit to be a leader." "Anyway, why do you shop at an import store?" "Because I like foreign-made tapes, is it that obvious?" "I guess." "Well then, it's time to go home. See you tomorrow!" The two Cures then go home, their henshin devices still in hand, as EVO yells, "HEY! WHY DIDN'T I GET ANY LINES!?" ---- (ED: "Hare Hare Yukai (cover version)" by Emma Watson) ---- Next episode: "The Girl Who Looked Criminally Cute! Cure Tempo is Born". Watch it. Voice actorsEdit JapaneseEdit *Emma Watson as Haruhi Suzumiya/Cure Dio *Tomokazu Sugita as Kyon (Kiyohiko Tanigawa)/Cure Chiave *Minori Chihara as Yuki Nagato/Cure Extraterrestre *Marina Inoue as EVO *Shuichi Ikeda as Fujiwara *Minoru Shiraishi as Taniguchi *Sayaka Aoki as Akari Tanigawa *Additional voices: **Taro Ishida **Daisuke Namikawa EnglishEdit *Wendee Lee as Haruhi Suzumiya/Cure Dio *Crispin Freeman as Kyon (Kiyohiko Tanigawa)/Cure Chiave *Michelle Ruff as Yuki Nagato/Cure Extraterrestre *Carrie Keranen as EVO *Paul St. Peter as Fujiwara *Sam Riegel as Taniguchi *Kari Wahlgren as Akari Tanigawa *Additional voices: **Richard Cansino **Jamieson K. Price